Dominator queen
An unnamed female Dominator, nicknamed "Mominator", is the queen of the Dominators and the mother of "Gumball", an infant time-displaced in 2340s Ivy Town. Biography Some time after "Gumball's" ending up in 2340s Ivy Town, the Dominator queen arrived to the town via a timeship and started the search for her son. She encountered Sara Lance and overpowered the leader of the Legends, trapping her in a cocoon. When Sara tried to negotiate helping the Dominator, the Queen declared that she couldn't trust humans, but needed Sara's knowledge, stealing her memories. Thinking that the Legends were connected to Gumball's displacement, the Dominator queen decided to hunt them down. In order to do that, the Queen approached Sandy Palmer and took her memories of the meeting with Nate Heywood, disguised as an animal control worker. When Nate tried to approach Mrs. Palmer the next time, the Dominator queen, disguised as her, seduced Nate and made out with him, being ready to capture him and find out more information about Gumball's location. She was stopped by Amaya Jiwe, who ran off with Nate, as the Dominator queen took chase. She was noticed by an awestruck kid, who decided that the alien appearance was a very cool costume. Later on, when the Legends actually managed to retrieve Gumball from the NSA, the queen was happy to see her child, smiling and tenderly welcoming it in her arms. The two waved goodbye to the humans as they left Earth on their vessel and presumably traveled back to their time. Personality The Dominator queen greatly distrusted humans, considering them kidnappers of her child. Nevertheless, she abstained from killing anybody, only leaving her targets trapped in cocoons as she stole their memories to figure out her baby's location. She was also a good actress with a flirtatious streak, managing to seduce Nate Heywood. After she finally figured out that the Legends meant her no harm, she cooperated with them, patiently waiting as Gumball came back. After reuniting with her son, both she and Gumball waved goodbye to the Legends. Powers and abilities Powers *'Dominator physiology:' The Dominator queen's abilities are similar to other Dominators, although she shows a specific ability of creating organic webbing and cocoons out of it. **'Mental abilities:' Like every Dominator, its abilities are mind-based, being able to manipulate the minds of humans. ***'Illusion manipulation:' The Dominator queen took on the appearance of Ray's mother to trick Nate Heywood into thinking that she is the real Sandy Palmer. ***'Telepathy/Mind control:' The Dominator queen was able to steal memories from Sara Lance and Sandy Palmer. ***'Temporal awareness:' Like the Dominators from a previous Dominator invasion that were encountered by the Legends, the Dominator queen seems to possess a degree of temporal awareness, understanding that Gumball was lost in time and managing to find his temporal location on her own. **'Organic webbing/Cocoon creation:' The Dominator queen is able to produce organic web, trapping her targets inside of upside-down cocoons. **'Super strength:' The Dominator queen has great strength, easily overpowering Sara Lance. Abilities *'Bilingualism:' The Dominator queen spoke English, along with her mother tongue. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' The Dominator queen was proficient in unarmed combat, defeating the League of Assassins-trained Sara Lance. *'High-level intellect:' The Dominator queen possesses a highly intellectual mind, being from a highly intellectual species. *'Impersonation/Acting:' Using the knowledge from stolen memories, Dominator Queen was able to masquerade as Sandy Palmer convincingly enough to fool Nate Heywood. Appearances ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' Season 3 *"Phone Home" Behind the scenes *The character is called "Dominator Queen" in the episode's credits, while in the episode proper it is referred to as "the Queen", "the mother" and "Mominator". Category:Dominators Category:Time travellers